Authors and developers use platform-dependent development tools to create source documents for text-based, multimedia, and other graphical content-related projects. Reviewers and other developers of these source documents take advantage of platform-independent collaboration tools that create corresponding shared documents that are renditions of the source documents but in a more common format. The more common format is generally less constrained by the platform restrictions of the development tool that created the given source document. Thus, the shared documents can accept comments from a variety of platforms. However, comments entered in the shared documents do not automatically become part of, or become visible from, the source documents. Accordingly, the author of a source document has to open both the source document and the corresponding shared document, and go back and forth between them to manually incorporate comments from the shared document to the source document. This can be a cumbersome and error-prone procedure, as comments can be overlooked or not incorporated as intended.